Au creux de moi
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Draco n'est jamais seul dans sa cellule...


**Note de l'auteure** : J'ai déjà posté cet OS sur Manyfics mais je me suis dit que j'allais la poster ici aussi... Une petite dédicace à Artemis qui encourage beaucoup les auteurs avec ses sublimes reviews, Amelina ton avis est très important pour moi et Artoung parce que j'aime beaucoup ses textes.

**Genre :** Ansgt/Drama/Romance

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

POV Harry

J'ai froid, tout est sombre ici, tout est désert. Ce bureau, je ne le connais plus, je ne sais plus d'où il vient ni ce que je fais là pourtant je sais, je sens. Ils sont là, tapis dans l'ombre, ils glissent sur le sol terreux de cette caverne lugubre, le bruissement de leur longue cape dissimulant ce démonisme dont ils ne sont que l'éponyme me martèle les tempes. Ils s'approchent et je commence à frémir de cette glace qui doucement investit mon corps, elle coure dans mon sang qui se fige sur son passage pour se répandre jusque sous mes ongles jaunis. Et la chaleur de ma glorieuse essence de vie se mêle lentement à ce frauduleux nivôse. Il me semble que je ferme les yeux pourtant je ne dois pas parce qu'ils guettent, ils traquent cet instant de faiblesse avec la même intensité dont je me languis du leur. Cette attente insoutenable les indiffère alors que je me bas comme le lion que je suis pour préserver cette part de moi qu'ils convoitent. Parce qu'ils envient tant ce que je ne veux que leur donner…

La rudesse de la bise glaciale m'emprisonne dans ce cocon gelé auquel je ne peux échapper. Je suis cerné, et je peux presque les sentir se mouvoir tout autour de moi, je crois que je rouvre les yeux mais ma vue se trouble, pourtant je constate que ma porte est hermétiquement close. Ils attendent, juste là derrière, je sens leurs émanations putrides et leurs doigts décharnés, je vois leur griffes acérées et je respire ces fragrances avariées. Il me semble que ce souffle avide transcende les murs de ma protection, ces faibles murs qui s'étiolent, cette pierre noire et figée qui s'érode.

Je les entendrais bientôt ces cris horribles déchirant la nuit, ces hurlements terrifiants pénétrant, violant, engouffrant le silence sans que je n'y puisse rien! J'entends presque les rires de ces démons du souvenir se délectant de ma reddition. Et ils m'achèvent enfin, et je l'entends mourir ce Mage Noir pour qui je n'aurais dû avoir aucune pitié, j'entends son râle suppliant lorsque ma main ensanglantée pénètre sa gorge avec une force dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. J'entends ses gémissements étouffés par ce sang presque noir qui se répand dans sa bouche alors que ma main victorieuse resserre sa prise, et je réalise enfin qu'il était peut-être bien le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, qu'il lui manquait six morceaux d'âme mais que ce liquide épais et rouge faisait de lui un homme, comme moi, un monstre d'homme, mais toujours un homme.

Et je n'ai jamais su laver tout ce sang qui maculait mes doigts, il est toujours là, lové au creux de mes ongles, tapi dans les crevasses de ma chair, se rappelant à moi…

Je voudrais m'évanouir pour ne plus entendre, pour ne plus sentir, pour ne plus rien voir mais je dois rester debout, il le faut, pas pour moi, jamais pour moi…

Combien de temps encore? Il me semble que cela fait des années que je me traîne entre ces murs froids et funestes. Rien n'est beau ici, cette notion est devenue bien obsolète. Je ne m'attends plus au Beau ou presque pas…

Déjà trois ans, trois que j'ai accepté, trois ans que je me traîne entre ces murs qui veulent ma mort, trois ans que j'évolue au milieu de ces amères créatures qui ne connaissent que le Mal et la transgression comme si je cherchais une forme de rédemption, comme si elles seules pouvaient m'apporter l'inatteignable absolution… quelle ironie!

Pourtant je sais que je dois tenir encore, juste un peu, encore deux ans… seulement deux, juste deux…

Mes jambes ne me supportent déjà plus mais je lutte comme un diable pour ne pas sombrer et enfin victoire! Je les entends s'éloigner, ils ne m'auront pas, je ne céderais rien à cette disgracieuse fantasmagorie!

Je m'avance lentement vers la solide porte blindée, mince protection entre moi et mes démons, les minutes me sont à présent comptées.

Je me dirige rapidement vers mon bureau, il me semble que toute ma fougue d'antan me soit revenue. Je me saisis de ma cape d'invisibilité, complice de tous mes larcins, et j'ouvre prudemment la porte de ma damnation.

Je les sens encore en moi ces vicieuses créatures mais mon plus beau souvenir les balaye promptement. Et je m'engouffre dans le dédale des sombres couloirs. Dix minutes, je n'ai que dix minutes pour rejoindre sa cellule, dix minutes avant qu'ils ne repassent de son côté de la prison. Je tremble d'appréhension, je sais que tout directeur que je sois, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me donner Le baiser, ces judas! Alors je cours, je vole presque tandis que le vent glacial s'insinue entre les mailles de mon pull-over, ma cape d'hiver ne constitue qu'un faible rempart, j'entends les vagues au loin, battant les rochers et je prends conscience que je ne suis pas sorti depuis une éternité.

Mon souffle se saccade de cette course effrénée, cette course qui est mienne depuis tant de soirs, un nuage blanc s'échappe de ma gorge brulée par le froid et enfin je l'aperçois mais je dois faire vite, je les sens qui approchent et je maudis cet énorme trousseau de clés qui ralentit ma course. C'est une petite clef grise et sale, rien d'extraordinaire alors pourquoi mon estomac frémit-il lorsqu'enfin je la saisis entre mes doigts fébriles?

Mes mains tremblent et je peine à insérer ce petit bout de bonheur dans mon enfer. Et enfin la poignée tourne, la porte grince…

J'ôte précipitamment ma cape d'invisibilité et parcoure la petite cellule crasseuse, si froide, si obscure, un monde de ténèbres qui a pourtant sa faible lanterne.

Une mince couchette est retenue par deux chaînes sur un des pans du mur de pierres grises, l'unique torche semble s'être éteinte depuis longtemps déjà car la faible source de chaleur a disparu. Aucune chaise, aucune table, juste un peu de paille sèche répandue sur la terre battue. L'odeur des excréments me transperce les narines et j'ai soudain envie de transplaner loin d'ici. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre bien sûr, à peine une gamelle d'eau sale dans l'angle, à gauche. Le plateau repas reste intouché et finalement c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je n'aime pas la façon dont l'épaisse bouillie remue dans l'assiette.

Et mes yeux sont soudain happés par l'unique source de lumière de la pièce, juste un peu ternie: de soyeux cheveux à la pâle couleur de l'astre de nuit. Il est là, effondré sur le sol poussiéreux, sa peau si pure souillée par l'indigne terre qu'il foule parfois, lorsqu'il peut tenir debout. Il a son visage contre un mince oreiller de paille qu'il a dû rassembler à demi conscient. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il cherche la chaleur de son propre corps mais ce traître ne lui apporte rien. Les haillons qu'ils portent ne peuvent rien pour lui non plus. Il n'a même pas entendu la porte grincer… une sourde angoisse m'étreint mais s'apaise rapidement en constatant qu'il bouge, enfin il tremble plutôt et j'entends ses dents s'entrechoquer les unes contres les autres. Il entoure ses jambes de ses bras, on dirait qu'il cherche la chaleur de la matrice d'une mère… la sienne peut-être. Je connais cette sensation familière, je l'ai vécu autrefois dans un sombre placard…

C'est là que mes yeux parcourent son corps malingre. Depuis quand n'a-t-il rien mangé? Pas qu'il soit en état mais il est si maigre, je peux voir les os saillant à travers sa peau parce qu'il n'a plus de chair… Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué avant?

Un faible gémissement me fait enfin revenir sur terre. Je me déleste de ma lourde cape d'hiver et je la dépose délicatement sur ce corps tremblant. J'ai le sentiment que si je le touche, il va se briser, pourtant il ne peut rester à même le sol…

Le cours de mes pensées s'interrompt brusquement lorsqu'une vague de froid semble traverser la porte, l'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié que seule la porte du directeur d'Azkaban est blindée, celles des prisonniers accueillent ces esquisses mortelles sans protester.

Et là, je brise l'interdit, je transgresse la règle, je contourne la loi… et mon cerf fier et rutilant vient monter la garde devant la lourde porte, il dégage ce sentiment de sécurité qui nous enveloppe bientôt alors je me sens parcouru d'une chaleur que je ne ressens que le soir lorsque je me glisse dans sa cellule aux premières heures de la nuit.

Et je l'entends geindre encore, il tente de se retourner mais je pense que ses muscles engourdis ne sont pas de cet avis. Il n'est de toute façon qu'à demi-conscient depuis qu'il est ici, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Alors je l'enveloppe dans ma longue cape fourrée et je le prends dans mes bras, il gémit de douleur, quelques égratignures maculent son corps endolori mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas encore, pour le moment, je veux juste qu'il ait chaud.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de mon patronus et je sais qu'il m'a compris, il montera la garde la nuit entière et je respire enfin. Je place précautionneusement une main autour des frêles épaules de celui qui en d'autres temps n'était qu'un gosse de riche tout en arrogance et en dédain et une pensée perverse m'étreint alors: je pourrais le briser. Il m'appartient, il est sous mon contrôle, je pourrais lui faire payer chaque attaque, lui faire ravaler chaque mot blessant, chaque insulte, chaque coup bas, je pourrais simplement le mettre à terre et le faire supplier pour sa vie… ou pour sa mort, je pourrais faire que cette prison ne soit qu'un paradis doré à côté des souffrances que je lui ferais endurer! Mais je ne fais que resserrer mon étreinte, me demandant s'il a assez chaud…

Je passe donc une autre main dans le creux de ses genoux et la réalité me gifle de sa main puissante: il est si léger! Je m'assoie sur la couchette elle grince et je prie pour que les chaînes ne se rompent pas. Je l'assoie sur mes genoux, allongeant ses jambes en travers de mes cuisses et je force sa tête à reposer dans le creux de mon épaule, pour qu'un peu de chaleur puisse se propager sur son visage si pâle et presque bleu. Je vérifie que la cape n'ait pas glissé de sur lui et l'en recouvre comme d'une couverture.

Je pose une main sur ses cheveux que j'ai toujours admirés, si lisses, si doux, tellement malléables, tellement différents des miens, il gémit encore mais cette fois je veux croire qu'il gémit de bien-être. Et je commence un léger mouvement de balancier, presqu'imperceptible sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'ai comme une envie irrépressible de fredonner, un air grave et triste, alors je rougis et j'arrête. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, hérissant le mince duvet alangui sous ma nuque et je me souviens du premier soir où je me suis glissé dans sa cellule…

C'était un peu après la bataille, le sang rougissait encore mes doigts et les potions que me procurait Sainte Mangouste n'apaisaient pas les cris déchirant ma tête de nuit comme de jour. Je ne voulais plus être auror, je voulais juste me terrer quelque part loin de tout et ruminer ma victoire…

Je ne désirais qu'oublier ce que j'avais vu et qui j'avais sauvé, peut-être qu'à cette époque je sentais déjà quelque chose, je ne saurais le dire pourtant c'est bien en considérant les traits fins de son visage que j'ai accepté…

J'étais devenu plus distant avec mes amis de toujours et j'avais refusé de participer à la chasse aux sorcières que livraient les aurors pour retrouver les deatheaters bien que Ron me régalât de tous les scabreux récits jusqu'au dernier.

Un soir que j'étais affalé un verre à la main dans le canapé inconfortable de mon petit appartement à l'écart des remous de la grande ville, je reçus la visite du ministre en personne…

… Scrimgeour… il avait réellement usurpé cette place…

- Monsieur Potter…

Eh oui, depuis le Grand Massacre comme je l'appelais, j'avais gagné un Monsieur Potter et une coquette somme d'argent dont je ne savais que faire! J'étais également devenu un poil agressif…

- Scrimgeour, allez droit au but, je n'ai pas toute la soirée!

Pendant la guerre, Scrimgeour avait lui, perdu son droit au titre de Monsieur…

- Il se trouve que les dementors sont revenus à Azkaban…

Je sentais sa voix trembler et la panique menaçait de le submerger, je passai ma langue humide sur mes lèvres sèches et me délectai enfin du spectacle…

- Ils sont revenus après le jugement des Malfoys et ils revendiquent Azkaban comme leur!

Je savais que les Malfoys étaient les derniers deatheaters en liberté et même si Narcissa m'avait implicitement aidé à vaincre, elle n'échapperait certainement pas à la prison de même que sa progéniture quant à Malfoy Senior, il pouvait bien crever la bouche ouverte… j'enfoncerais mon talon dans sa gorge!

- L'ensemble des ministres et moi-même avons statué sur le fait qu'il est impossible de confier la prison aux deatheater, nous voulons absolument un directeur… humain pour les tenir en bride.

Et là, je sus qu'il était vraiment stupide, personne ne pouvait tenir les deatheaters en bride!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Scrimgeour? Demandai-je plus fermement.

- Eh bien… hésita-t-il avant de plaquer cet immonde sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres minces et sournoises… je me disais que peut-être dans vos connaissances quelqu'un pourrait…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et autour de moi flottait un vague parfum de suffisance alors qu'un fantasme passé cherchait à percer mes défenses et c'est avec consternation que je m'entendis répondre:

- Je vais y aller.

La même consternation se lisait sur son visage et je ne pouvais m'expliquer cette décision impulsive si ce n'était que les pulsions suicidaires de ces derniers jours s'étaient montrées plus présentes et que je pensais pouvoir en finir à Azkaban comme un châtiment pour tout ce sang couvrant mes mains. Voyant la détermination dans mon regard, il ne protesta pas, bien qu'il ne pût cacher sa stupéfaction.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la prison, le désespoir m'envahit aussi sûrement que le vent dans les interstices des murs glauques.

On me mit au parfum rapidement, les heures des rondes, mes fonctions bien maigres, il fallait l'avouer, ne consistaient qu'à veiller à ce que les deatheaters ne fassent pas trop de zèle lors de leurs rondes journalières.

Je me retrouvai donc avec un rouleau de parchemin immense dressant la liste de tous les deatheaters que nous avions combattus pendant la guerre, mais qui nous avaient échappés. Puis mon regard s'attarda plus que de raison sur un nom: Draco Malfoy.

Il avait mon âge. Si jeune, il avait toute sa vie devant lui mais il devrait la passer dans ce lieu insalubre, cette antichambre de l'enfer. Puis mes yeux furent irrépressiblement attirés par la colonne de gauche: 5 ans. Mon doigt parcouru alors la liste remontant jusqu'à la haute extrémité indiquant le nombre d'années auquel les prisonniers étaient condamnés. Je rangeai le parchemin après avoir reconnu tant de noms que j'avais côtoyés, des traîtres, des camarades d'écoles…

Un soir où je m'ennuyais ferme attendant le passage punitif des dementors que je laissais absorber un peu de moi, priant pour qu'ils aspirent et dissolvent aussi la honte que je ressentais à me cacher dans cet enfer alors que je pouvais enfin vivre comme les autres, je savais que j'avais dix minutes entre les roulements des dementors, même ces immondes créatures avaient droit à une pause, alors je décidai une inspection, depuis quelques semaines je m'étais enfermé dans ce bureau, redoutant autant que j'appelais la présence de ses capuchons décharnés.

Je visitai donc chaque cellule et repoussai toujours plus loin la bile remontant progressivement ma gorge alors que s'étalaient devant mes yeux les demi squelettes qui furent autrefois des hommes, je respirai l'odeur des corps en putréfaction, ces corps qui respiraient encore mais pourrissaient contre les murs grouillant d'insectes se délectant des chairs des moitiés d'hommes adossées. Dans certaines cellules, j'avais observé les corps immobiles depuis sans doute plusieurs années, leur peau s'était fondue dans la pierre et leurs chairs faisaient à présent parties des murs.

Ils n'appartenaient plus à Azkaban, ils étaient _devenus_ Azkaban.

C'est en visitant les cellules que je me suis rendu compte que les dementors ne servaient pas les repas, ne nettoyaient pas les cellules et ne s'occupaient pas des prisonniers. Un étrange sentiment de révolte m'envahit et je me surpris à penser que les prisonniers avaient droit à leur dignité… mes amis n'étaient pas de cette avis. Je fus atterré d'entendre Hermione affirmer qu'ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient, elle pourtant si juste, le meurtre de ses parents l'avait rendue amère… et Ron abonda dans son sens parce que le visage crispé de douleur de Fred ne le quittait pas.

Lors de ma visite, je pénétrai enfin dans la cellule de Malfoy Junior, il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines et était déjà avachi sur le sol, plus faible qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Et là, je ne pensai plus et me précipitai sur le corps tremblant, convulsant presque sur le sol. Je ne m'expliquais pas cette ardente impulsion comme lorsque j'avais su que je ne pourrais pas le laisser mourir dans la salle sur demande le jour de la bataille.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! J'appelais me précipitant sur lui. Malfoy ouvre les yeux!

Mais il ne m'entendait pas, très peu de prisonniers restaient conscients dans ce lieu maudit. Captif de ses souvenirs je l'entendais gémir:

- N'y allez pas Père…

Et comme ce soir et tous les soirs après cela, je l'enroulai dans ma cape fourrée et le tins dans mes bras pour qu'il ait chaud.

Je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de la prison, ma vie c'était devenu ces nuits où j'attendais fébrilement le roulement des gardes pour me glisser dans sa cellule et le serrer dans mes bras, je ne sais pas à partir de quand j'ai eu besoin de son contact.

Je quittai parfois la prison, pour aller chercher mes potions dont je ne pouvais me passer bien que les sachant inefficaces, lorsqu'Hermione devenait trop pressante je passais les voir aussi, elle et Ron avaient une vie trépidante mais se libéraient toujours pour moi, en amis dévoués qu'ils avaient toujours été. Et puis lorsque mon sexe se faisait trop douloureux, je sortais dans l'intimité de mes nuits sombres et trouvais un homme pour me soulager. J'avais découvert après la guerre que les femmes me laissaient indifférent au grand dam de Ginny qui m'avait attendu. Pourtant si je prenais du plaisir avec ces hommes, ce n'était qu'un soulagement provisoire, je n'avais jamais trouvé ce qu'Hermione qualifiait de si extraordinaire. En fait, je ne cherchais pas l'extraordinaire, je ne pense pas le mériter en revanche je savais juste que j'étais bien quand je tenais Malfoy dans mes bras et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir je crois.

Quand en étais-je tombé amoureux exactement? Je ne saurais le dire, mais cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance?

Peut-être lorsqu'il avait eu l'air si cruellement démuni, si sale ou bien lorsque je l'avais rassuré alors qu'il suppliait son père de ne pas rejoindre le Maître ou bien alors la première fois qu'il avait convulsé sous le manque de nourriture et les conditions précaires dans lesquelles il devait subsister. Quand la pitié s'était-elle muée en désir? Et quand l'amour avait-il prit de l'avance sur mon corps?

Il aurait lui aussi probablement ses chairs décharnées contre la pierre ennemie un jour que je franchirais la porte.

Cela faisait donc trois ans que je dirigeai cette prison, que je me cachais dans cette prison qui paradoxalement abritait ma pire angoisse et mon pire ennemi. Je rirai si je n'avais pas si froid. Malfoy aussi était frigorifié et son corps maigre ne lui apporte guère de réconfort… je rougis à la pensée que mon corps était tout prêt à le réconforter… puis cette idée m'apparut moins stupide que je ne l'avais cru.

Dans un élan d'extrême pudeur, je jetai un œil à mon cerf qui montait toujours la garde et je reposai soigneusement Draco sur la couchette. Oui, Draco.

Je me levai et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je l'entendis geindre de la perte de mon corps, il devait vraiment être plongé loin dans l'inconscience pour protester de ma perte…

Et le bruissement léger d'une chemise s'affaissant au sol et rejoignant mon pull se fit entendre dans la cellule, je ne relevais pas les yeux, j'avais peur de croiser le regard indigné de mon patronus, étrange non? Je déboutonnai donc mon épais pantalon de velours les yeux braqués sur le sol d'où je chassais un gros rat gris en tapant du pied. Je laissai le tissu glisser le long de mes jambes fines et s'arrêter à la barrière de mes chaussures que j'ôtai également. Je décidai d'enlever mes chaussettes, juste pour cette fois et je me dirigeai vers la couchette pour en revêtir les pieds gelés de mon prisonnier. Puis je me figeai…

Il ne gémissait plus mais un mince sourire presque narquois étirait faiblement ses lèvres gercées. Je rougis, même pitoyable il était beau et j'hésitai un long, très long moment avant d'abaisser le dernier vêtement protégeant ma pudeur, si pudeur il restait…

J'étais donc nu pour la première fois dans la cellule de Draco Malfoy et je me sentis rougir telle une adolescente le jour de son premier baiser, je devais avoir l'air terriblement stupide. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi? Un mot unique tournant en boucle dans mon esprit alors que je voulais juste voir les yeux mercure se braquer sur moi et cette longue main fine se tendre vers moi pour m'appeler, je chassais ces pensées audacieuses qui n'avaient nullement le droit de m'envahir à cet instant.

Et je m'avançai vers Draco dans ma glorieuse et glaciale nudité. Je calais son dos sur le mur, ma cape fourrée dressée en rempart derrière son dos. Je déboutonnai fébrilement les restes de ce qui fut autrefois une mince chemise de soie et la gardai ouverte sur ce torse abimé. Je lui ôtai son pantalon, me morigénant intérieurement pour toutes les pensées lubriques qui agitaient ma virilité que je désespérais de pouvoir maîtriser. Je lui laissai tout de même son boxer grisâtre, j'avais si peu confiance en mon corps qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, il y avait si longtemps que je ne m'étais soulagé avec personne…

Et enfin j'approchai tremblant de sa couchette, et je sus à cet instant que je n'aurais plus jamais froid, car la seule pensée de ce que j'allais faire me réchaufferait probablement à jamais.

Sans plus discourir je m'allongeai donc contre ce corps, l'étroite couchette me força à coller nos deux corps et j'eus un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Malgré les conditions plus que rudimentaires et son état de dégradation avancé, sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau né.

Allongé sur mon côté gauche, je faisais face à Draco Malfoy, je rapprochai mon corps du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'emboitent à la perfection, ne perdant pas de vue mon but premier: le réchauffer, pour le moment, c'est moi qui avais très chaud. Je glissai ma main sur son flanc et remontai en une légère caresse jusque dans son dos où je l'attirai encore plus près, je crochetai une jambe autour des siennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'involontairement mon membre dressé bien malgré moi frôla le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Enfin je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, dirigeant la sienne pour qu'il fasse de même, et je pouvais mourir.

Je ne bougeai plus, j'espérai lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur, puis ma main se mit en mouvement sur son dos, légèrement et je le sentis bouger contre mon corps et ses bras vinrent m'enlacer inconsciemment.

Je dois admettre que j'étais excité, très excité, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était que mon corps se frotte à cette pâle épiderme jusqu'à ce que jouissance s'ensuive mais je me retenais, je serrai les dents très fort pour que mon corps m'obéisse, et la douleur de mes ongles dans ma paume semblait brider mon désir. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça alors qu'il était inconscient!

Et je finis par m'endormir... la respiration sereine de Draco fut bientôt remplacée par les cris cauchemardesques qui peuplaient mes nuits mais mes terreurs étaient apaisées quelque part parce que je sentais au plus profond de mon cauchemar, ce souffle léger contre ma nuque, cette épiderme chaude blottie dans ma chair, son corps recroquevillé contre mon corps.

Je m'éveillai doucement aux premières lueurs du jour que je devinais puisqu'aucune fenêtre n'ornait les murs de la cellule et je sus que cette nuit avait changé quelque chose, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais je savais que je ne pourrais plus me contenter d'une nuit, mon corps avait en quelques heures nourri une irrémédiable addiction à cette fraîche épiderme.

Et chaque soir après cela, je collais mon corps tremblant, de froid mais surtout de désir, contre le sien. Il était toujours dans cet état d'inconscience qu'ont tous les prisonniers ici. Après quelques mois de ce traitement, mon corps à l'agonie ne se languissait que de lui. J'avais cherché à me soulager dans la bouche de quelques hommes mais mon corps ne répondait plus, même physiquement, il ne voulait que Draco et qui étais-je pour l'en blâmer?

Le matin d'une nuit que j'avais passée dans ses bras, quelque chose m'interpela. Je sentais mon _patronus_ me glisser des avertissements à travers ses beaux yeux argentés mais je ne savais de quoi il voulait m'alerter. Je le sus lorsque je sentis un faible mouvement dans mon cou, mon souffle s'immobilisa au fond de ma gorge lorsque je réalisai que les lèvres de Draco commençaient à balayer mon cou… et sa main, immobile entre mes omoplates parcourut lentement mon dos jusque dans le creux de mes reins où il pressa gentiment, achevant d'embraser mes sens et il se mit en mouvement, lentement, doucement, de légers mouvements circulaires, ses hanches caressant les miennes.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être conscient! Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais… je suis… et il est… et nous sommes des hommes et je suis Harry Potter!

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces avant de perdre le contrôle et de me jeter sauvagement sur son corps si désirable. Et là, je croisai ses yeux, ils étaient ouverts pour la première fois depuis des mois mais son regard était vide et semblait perdu, et je sus qu'il ne savait pas… c'eut été trop beau, n'est-ce pas? Trop facile, pas assez Harry Potter…

Il n'avait manifestement aucune idée de qui j'étais mais il me souriait faiblement et il me tendit sa longue main fine en un appel muet comme j'en avais si souvent rêvé pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre même si ma chair hurlait tant l'envie que j'avais de sentir mon corps en lui ou son corps en moi me tiraillait les entrailles! Je n'avais pas le droit, pas parce qu'il était un Malfoy, ni parce que j'étais Harry Potter, ni même parce qu'il était mon prisonnier et moi son directeur mais simplement parce que tout Draco Malfoy prisonnier qu'il soit: j'aimais cet homme.

Ce fut une semaine après que l'incident survint. Hermione m'avait forcé à prendre des vacances. Elle avait fait irruption dans mon bureau telle la furie qu'elle pouvait être parfois, un Ron plus que réticent sur les talons… Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup venir sur mon lieu de travail… et elle me força à prendre une semaine de vacances. Ils allaient faire du ski je ne sais plus trop où dans un coin perdu de la France.

- Cet endroit te tuera Harry! Asséna-t-elle sans pitié. Tu ne peux pas rester ici! Regarde-toi, tu as maigri, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!

Cette pâle imitation de Molly Weasley me fit faiblement sourire. Je n'avais rien dit à mes amis bien sûr! Comment dire à Ron que j'avais accepté ce travail, affrontant chaque jour ma plus grande terreur, uniquement pour me blottir dans les bras d'un deatheater à la nuit tombée? Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir s'ils avaient conscience que la gente masculine avait toute mon attention… enfin plus toute la gente maintenant!

J'avais donc accepté, juste pour faire taire cette voix de crécelle hystérique qu'elle prenait parfois pour me convaincre, ça marchait à chaque fois mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait! Mais là, elle me regarda pensivement avant de demander:

- Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça Harry? Cet endroit n'est pas bon pour toi…

- Encore quelques mois, juste quelques mois! Lui répondis-je simplement.

Je quittais donc la prison pour une longue semaine pendant laquelle toutes les nuits mon corps réclamait le sien.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la France, je ne passai même pas à mon appartement pour déposer mes affaires, je rejoignis aussitôt la prison et me livrai à une véritable expédition commando pour m'infiltrer dans la cellule de Draco, pensant que la chose était nettement plus aisée la nuit. Soyons honnête, les dementors n'avaient que faire de leur directeur…

J'ouvris la porte doucement et là, tout mon sang me quitta alors que j'essayais de me souvenir comment respirer, comment hurler, comment crier, mes jambes se murent d'elle-même et je ne m'entendis même pas prononcer le patronus salvateur.

Draco était étendu sur le sol et je crois qu'il ne respirait plus, je voyais les rats s'approcher de lui avec convoitise et mes mains tremblaient si fort! Je restai pétrifié quelques instants, je crois que mon cœur voulait s'arrêter tout de suite, pour mourir avec lui, quand étais-je devenu si pathétique?

Je me secouai enfin.

- Draco! Draco! Appelai-je furieusement.

Son nom glissait sur mes lèvres pour la première fois et je n'en avais même pas conscience.

Mes jambes peinaient à suivre mes ordres mais je me retrouvai tout de même accroupi à ses pieds, l'oreille sur son cœur qui, à mon grand soulagement, battait encore faiblement.

Je le frictionnai du mieux que je pouvais, cherchant un moyen, une solution mais il n'y en avait aucune: on ne soignait pas les prisonniers à Azkaban, on les laissait mourir.

Dans un élan désespéré, je me couchai derrière lui, passant et repassant mes mains partout sur son corps frénétiquement dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, l'agrippant férocement, pensant stupidement que s'il sentait une présence, il se battrait encore un peu… trois mois seulement… dans trois mois nous serions libres…

Je me relevai pour regarder son visage dont la couleur bleue semblait se dissiper sous mes attentions. Je m'affairais encore sur son corps le recouvrant de ma cape quand soudain je suspendis tous mes gestes: il avait ouvert les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas les yeux perdus d'un prisonnier, c'était les yeux de Draco Malfoy, je connaissais cette lueur mieux que quiconque.

Et il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, ses lèvres bleutée et blessée tremblotaient furieusement et ses dents claquaient fort dans sa bouche.

- Po... Pot… Potter… Parvint-il à articuler faiblement.

- Je suis là Draco… Tentais-je stupidement de rassurer… je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Dé… dég… dégage!

Et ce mot lui coûta ses dernière forces: il s'était évanoui et mon cœur avec lui…

J'avais toujours su pourtant… même si quelque part au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il se souvienne de toutes ces nuits que je passais à réchauffer son corps, même si j'espérais qu'il puisse dépasser cette rivalité qui n'avait plus lieu d'être au fond d'une cellule miteuse, il n'avait pas à être fier avec moi, il pouvait cesser d'être digne pourtant il demeurait indéfectiblement lui et une bouffée de déférence m'envahit soudainement. J'étais de la trempe des opiniâtres! Après tout j'étais un héros non? C'était dans tous les magasines alors pour une fois je voulais être ce héros atypique que tous pensaient que j'étais, je voulais me mesurer à ce respect que j'éprouvais pour lui, pas pour le surpasser mais simplement pour égaler l'homme qui me l'inspirait.

Je me saisis du corps inerte et traversai toute la prison droit et digne esquivant, désarmant et détruisant chaque dementor me barrant le passage, mon fidèle patronus m'ouvrant la voie.

Une fois dehors je transplanai dans mon appartement, mon fardeau dans les bras.

J'étais perdu, je n'avais jamais dû m'occuper de quelqu'un avant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais déposé Draco sur mon canapé et je le regardai comme un veau qui ne comprend pas qu'il va bientôt y passer.

Et j'avisai toutes les coupures et la crasse souillant son corps.

Alors je fis couler un bain très chaud, me félicitant d'avoir choisi une baignoire plutôt qu'une douche à l'achat et je plongeai dans mon armoire à pharmacie regorgeant de toutes les potions antidouleur et curatives que me fournissait l'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à personne mais certaines de mes blessures ne guériraient jamais et chaque jour je devais appliquer les baumes sur les vestiges du massacre et boire les potions pour cicatriser les plaies qui se rouvriraient plus sûrement le lendemain. C'était un rituel fastidieux mais pourtant nécessaire. Je ne m'expliquai pas le paradoxal besoin de me soigner contre cette si profonde envie d'y rester…

J'emplissais la baignoire de la potion la plus forte que je possédais et m'avançai vers Draco. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être timide mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. J'allais le voir nu pour la première fois et j'avais peur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais croiser le regard de Draco Malfoy, celui qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais indésirable à ses côtés, alors même qu'il était entrain de mourir. S'il se réveillait pendant que je le baignais?

Il avait pourtant besoin de ses soins alors je mis de côté mes questions existentielles d'amoureux éconduit et je le dévêtis lentement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ma main ne put s'empêcher d'explorer son torse et de caresser son ventre, et je fus parcouru de frissons persistants à mesure que je me rappelais le chemin sinueux de ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Je m'arrêtai à la barrière de son sous-vêtement qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Je crochetai mes pouces de chaque côté et je pris une grande inspiration. J'étais un homme que diable mais je me sentais si démuni devant ce symbole bafoué d'une époque révolue et j'eus la puérile impulsion de fermer les yeux sur sa pudeur. Je ne le fis pas et mes mains descendirent lentement le tissu, ma respiration s'était égarée entre ses jambes et son abdomen alors que je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de son membre pâle au repos bordé de ce duvet de blonde corruption. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il vive sous mes mains, tout cédé pour qu'il vibre entre mes lèvres, tout abdiqué pour qu'il se perde dans mon corps.

J'oubliai un moment toutes pensées lubriques pour le transporter dans la salle de bain, j'aurais pu utiliser un sort de lévitation mais il y avait quelque chose d'absolument délirant à sentir sa peau nue contre mon corps encore vêtu.

Je le déposai précautionneusement dans la baignoire et laissai l'eau envahir sa peau comme j'aurai aimé que mes mains puissent le faire.

La couche de saleté était assez impressionnante et l'eau se colora rapidement de teintes que je dois avouer ne jamais avoir vues auparavant, je changeai donc l'eau plusieurs fois avant de prendre un gant savonneux et de laver tendrement mon prisonnier.

Je commençai par le haut de son corps prolongeant parfois les caresses plus que nécessaire mais évitant soigneusement de penser à ce qui m'attendait plus bas. Finalement alors que je passais pour la centième fois sur son torse, prenant garde à ce que chaque écorchure entre en contact avec l'eau et la potion curative, je dus me résoudre à m'attaquer au bas de son corps. Ce ne fut pas si terrible et ce fut complètement victorieux et passablement excité que j'achevai mon œuvre.

Lorsque je dus laver ses cheveux d'étranges questions cheminèrent jusqu'à mon esprit m'admonestant pour ce sacrilège que j'allais commettre impunément. Je me demandais quel type de shampoing il utilisait d'ordinaire, s'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le shampouine avec un produit bon marché, s'il aurait préféré l'odeur de la lavande à celle mentholée de mon produit anti-pellicule pour enfin reconnaître toute l'absurdité de ces interrogations et de me poser la seule et l'unique qui mettait tout mon esprit en branle: pourrais-je un jour recommencer avec son aval?

Finalement je lançai un sort de lévitation pour le sécher correctement et déposai doucement entre mes draps. Il semblait avoir bien meilleure mine et je songeai que peut-être je m'étais un peu avancé concernant son état. Par mesure de précaution je me décidai tout de même à contacter Hermione qui travaillait comme stagiaire à l'hôpital, refusant de m'attarder sur la profusion de questions et diverses remontrances auxquelles j'aurais nécessairement droit.

Je sortais de ma poche ce téléphone qu'elle et Ron m'avaient offert en cas de besoin mais qui n'avait jamais servi.

- Harry? Couina-t-elle presque. Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle dut sentir l'urgence dans ma voix lorsque je lui demandai de venir tout de suite car quelques secondes après avoir raccroché, elle transplanait paniquée dans mon salon. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'inonder de questions inutiles et je m'en voulus lorsque j'entendis la supplique dans ma voix.

- Il est par ici! Dis-je en montrant ma chambre. Il va très mal, il a perdu connaissance il y a quelques heures, je lui ai donné un bain avec potions curatives mais je voulais être sûr…

Elle me regarda intriguée alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers ma chambre. Je l'entendis émettre un son étouffé mais elle eut la décence de ne rien dire pourtant son regard ne laissait aucune équivoque, j'aurais à m'expliquer sur tout.

Elle dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et je l'entendis marmonner des choses auxquelles je ne comprenais rien.

- Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas mangé?

J'allais stupidement répondre depuis cinq ans mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Il est clairement sous alimenté. Son corps est épuisé, sans doute l'effet des dementors… Soliloquait-elle presque. Tu as eu le bon réflexe en utilisant ces potions curatives mais il semble que le froid que laissent les dementors subsistera un long moment, il s'infiltre dans l'organisme après une certaine période de temps, j'ai lu une thèse là-dessus…

Je savais que si elle commençait à résumer cette fameuse thèse elle ne partirait pas avant des heures…

- Donc tout ce que je dois faire c'est le maintenir au chaud et le nourrir et il se réveillera…? Demandai-je les yeux un peu trop plein d'espoir.

Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant comme pour retenir une phrase malheureuse.

- Eh bien, il a besoin de dormir parce que l'état de semi-conscience a du être épuisant pour lui pendant tout ce temps, son organisme a du mettre à profit toutes ses défenses immunitaires pour combattre l'intrusion des dementors et le froid permanent qu'ils génèrent nécessairement après infiltration dans l'esprit, donc je dirais le maintenir au chaud, le faire dormir et le faire manger oui mais tu dois faire attention, son estomac ne semble pas avoir ingurgité quoi que ce soit depuis un bon moment alors il ne pourra pas absorber de nourriture solide pour le moment. Je te suggère d'essayer des bouillons consistants pour commencer de toutes façons comme il n'est qu'à demi conscient tu ne parviendras pas à lui faire ingérer quoique ce soit d'autre… mais il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, il faudra un certain temps, le temps qu'il évacue les résidus que les dementors ont laissé dans son corps, il aura peut-être des phases de conscience et d'autres de délires, on ne connait pas encore parfaitement les conséquences d'une exposition prolongée aux dementors ni même combien de temps peut prendre la guérison, d'ordinaire ceux qui entrent à Azkaban n'en ressortent pas… Harry est-ce que tu…?

Ca y était, les mots qu'elle retenait péniblement depuis son arrivée venaient de tomber.

- Oui… Je soufflai.

J'en avais assez de mentir et peu m'importait ce qu'elle pensait ça ne changerait rien de toute manière.

Mais à ma grande surprise elle hocha juste la tête et me tendit un flacon que je pris sans rien demander.

- Trois cuillères par jour avant les repas… ça fixera la nourriture dans son organisme, il aura beaucoup de nausée quand il recommencera à s'alimenter. Et Harry?

Je levai des yeux emplis de gratitude vers ma meilleure amie.

- Fais attention d'accord? S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi, de jour comme de nuit.

Je hochai la tête pour la remercier et elle me serra fort dans ses bras comme je n'aimais pas qu'elle le fasse mais curieusement aujourd'hui son étreinte me fit du bien. Elle ne me posa aucune question sur le fait que j'aie délaissé mon travail, kidnappé un prisonnier que je retenais d'ailleurs chez moi, sans parler de mon… intérêt pour lui…

Elle ne m'avertit même pas que j'aurais à répondre des conséquences devant le ministre, comme si ce que ce vieux gratte papier avait à dire m'intéressait…

Je retournai près de lui pour débuter une bien longue semaine. La nuit il tremblait sans cesse, peu importait le nombre de couvertures ou de sorts de réchauffement que je plaçais sur lui, ils étaient inefficaces. Je l'entendais gémir des phrases incohérentes, pleurer aussi parfois, j'essayais d'être là pour lui mais j'avais peur, et si Hermione s'était trompée…? Je me saisis du téléphone presque désespérément pour l'entendre me répondre que s'il délirait c'était une bonne chose, que son organisme luttait contre le poison qu'étaient les dementors et tentait de l'évacuer lentement. Pourtant, l'étau qui m'enserrait l'estomac ne se lénifiait pas.

Le quatrième soir je m'approchai de lui, tout son corps semblait convulser sous le froid mordant, il faisait pourtant très chaud dans ma chambre, j'avais allumé un grand feu de bois que j'alimentais presque trop. J'étais déterminé, il devait aller mieux, il devait aller bien. Alors j'avançai vers mon lit j'avais investi le canapé depuis que je lui avais cédé mes draps je me mordillais la lèvre. En avais-je le droit? Je n'étais pas en prison ici, je devais respecter son intimité… et puis il était nu…

J'hésitai encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse dans son sommeil et se recroqueville comme il le faisait à Azkaban et à cet instant, je n'hésitai plus. Je me dévêtis et m'allongeai face à lui, le prenant dans mes bras comme je le faisais la nuit dans sa cellule miteuse. Et là, victoire! C'était un soupir de bien-être! Il se blottit contre moi dans ce grand lit et moi je n'osai pas bouger, je ne voulais pas l'éveiller mais surtout j'avais peur qu'il ne surprenne mon état. Ma virilité malmenée n'appelait que lui… mon corps était au supplice alors que paradoxalement je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie! Très vite je m'endormis, frustré mais heureux de le tenir au creux de moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai plus enthousiaste que jamais: une douche et un sérieux petit déjeuner avant de m'occuper de mon malade mais au sortir de la salle de bain, je le trouvais agité, se débattant furieusement avec les draps et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Je me demandais s'il n'entrait pas dans la dernière phase de son inconscience. Il n'était là que depuis si peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas déjà aller mieux. Si j'avais été honnête j'aurais pu admettre que je le voulais encore un peu pour moi, pendant ces quelques jours j'avais eu cette illusion, lorsque je me blottissais contre lui et qu'il soupirait contre moi, seulement là je pouvais croire qu'il était dans mes bras parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il _me_ voulait…

Je me précipitai à son chevet et repoussai les draps pour me loger derrière lui et le maintenir fermement. Je passais mes bras sous ses aisselles et enroulai les miens autour de ses épaules, ses épaules… je le retenais par les épaules… ou je _me_ retenais à ses épaules… Je tentais de le rasséréner avec quelques mots réconfortants:

- Shhhh… tout ira bien… je suis là… n'ai pas peur… shhh… je te garde contre moi… Laisse-moi t'apaiser… Chuchotai-je.

Je hoquetai de surprise en sentant sa peau nue sur la mienne et ne remarquai même pas qu'il s'était calmé, mes mains se relâchèrent et descendirent le long de son torse, redessinant les maigres courbes et bien malgré moi, je commençai à onduler contre lui sans pouvoir m'arrêter, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis suivre mon mouvement! Mon sexe caressait amoureusement ses reins et mon souffle se faisait plus empressé, je posai un léger baiser dans le creux de son épaule avant de mordiller tendrement la chair offerte la chair volée. Il gémit et je vins presque contre lui. Je devais arrêter ça, il n'était même pas conscient mais je ne pouvais pas, mon bassin butait et luttait à la fois contre son corps, j'avais tellement besoin de jouir et il accompagnait toujours mes mouvements et je criai, le repoussant de toutes mes forces, me maudissant pour ma faiblesse! Je crois même avoir entendu ses os craquer mais j'étais tellement bouleversé que je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour expulser cette infâme déjection enfin, honteux de ce que j'avais presque fait… J'aurais dû prendre plaisir à ce soulagement intempestif mais la réaction n'avait été que physiologique alors que l'écume blanche éructait de mon membre dressé. Je me dégoûtais.

Je sortis penaud et tourmenté de cette salle du péché et me décidai à faire ingurgiter un verre de lait à mon prisonnier... douce absolution… Et je commençai à lui parler… comme pour le mettre en confiance…

- Draco, il faut que tu manges… c'est grâce à ça que tu vas t'en tirer…

Son visage était crispé et je me demandais s'il pouvait m'entendre mais je n'eus pas à me poser plus de question parce que ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment puis s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et je sus que c'était lui lorsqu'il me toisa de tout son mépris.

Curieusement je baissais les yeux…

- Je… euh… comment tu te sens?

Il fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux et je me précipitai vers lui tendant son verre de lait, il le repoussa d'un geste bien trop vif pour son état et tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Je soulevai alors sa nuque et le maintins jusqu'à ce que la toux se résorbe, ignorant le liquide imprégnant la moquette de ma chambre.

Je surpris son regard fureter dans la pièce et j'anticipai ses questions:

- Tu es chez moi… je t'ai ramené… Azkaban… la prison… était entrain de te tuer…

Il écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Cracha-t-il venimeux mais la voix légèrement rauque des jours où il n'avait pas parlé.

Mais ce n'était pas de la pitié…

- Repose-toi je repasserai tout à l'heure… Marmonnai-je doucement comme pour endiguer les cris.

Et je l'entendis vociférer derrière la porte:

- Ramène-moi là-bas! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi!

Je m'adossais contre celle-ci avant de me laisser glisser au sol:

- Je t'aime… murmurai-je.

Mais je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu…

La semaine passa difficilement. Il ne voulait rien savoir, il se contentait de hurler à tout va, j'étais agréable avec lui, je lui préparais à manger, je le réchauffais la nuit, je le soignais aussi mais rien n'y faisait, j'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que sans ma chaleur, il n'était rien, lui dire que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui mais je n'y arrivais pas lorsque j'étais résolu à lui parler je regardais dans ses grands yeux pleins de haine et je m'y voyais… c'était insupportable.

Parfois il avait encore quelques phases d'inconscience, surtout la nuit, ce qui me permettait de prolonger ces moments de félicité onirique où je pouvais l'étreindre comme s'il était mien.

Un matin de la quatrième semaine, je lui apportai son petit déjeuné et il m'envoya le plateau à la figure, une énième fois, j'en avais l'habitude mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là, j'ai juste craqué, je ne pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans ses yeux emplis d'aversion alors que la nuit… j'avais le sentiment que nous étions presque… intimes…

Je le fixais, tellement meurtri, tellement blessé, j'avais des larmes pleins les yeux mais je refusais de lui montrer ma faiblesse, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

J'appelai Hermione en catastrophe, je devais sortir, j'étouffai ici, je le sentais partout autour de moi et j'avais si mal que je songeai un instant à partir loin mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul… Il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

- Harry?

Hermione était enfin là. Je l'entendis approcher de la salle de bain où je m'étais enfermé…

- Harry?

Elle ouvrit la porte et me voyant en larme effondré sur le sol, elle se précipita sur moi.

- Oh mon Dieu! Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je ne… je ne peux plus Hermione… je… je n'y arrive plus… quoique je fasse… il…

- La, la… ça va aller Harry… il est juste un peu déboussolé, il ne se souvient de toi que comme son rival, il ne t'a jamais vu autrement…

Non elle ne comprenait rien! Ce n'était pas ça! J'avais déjà statué sur ce qu'on était et ce qu'on n'était pas et tout cela m'était bien égal à présent!

- Il veut que je le laisse retourner là-bas…

- Quoi?

- Je crois qu'il veut finir de purger sa peine mais si je le laisse… je le perdrai…

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de me caresser les cheveux pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de mon corps s'atténuent pour ne laisser place qu'à une mélancolie extrême.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de… je voudrais être seul… est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur lui le temps que j'aille m'aérer un peu?

- Bien sûr.

J'aimais ce regard doux qu'elle me lançait quand j'allais mal c'était ce qui me rassurait le plus je crois. Et puis je savais qu'entre ses mains, Draco ne craignait rien! C'est idiot, je pensais à lui presque plus que je ne pensais à moi, il est devenu le centre de tout, le centre de moi…

Je marchais pendant des heures en ruminant les paroles dégradantes et les gestes violents de mon prisonnier, je ne parvenais pas à éloigner mon esprit de lui, il était greffé à chacune de mes cellules, il était une partie moi.

J'observais le soleil décroître dans le ciel et je marchais encore et toujours, sans but, j'errais comme une âme en peine mais cette âme, je ne l'étais plus, je ne l'avais plus. Il était passé minuit lorsque le téléphone portable sonna et me fit sursauter:

- Harry! Enfin! Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de t'appeler pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?!

Je n'avais même pas entendu le téléphone sonner.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Harry! J'ai essayé toutes les potions et les charmes que je connaissais mais il est trop agité, je n'arrive pas à le calmer ni à le réveiller, il doit être dans une de ses phases d'inconscience…

Je ne la laissai pas finir et je transplanai aussitôt, directement dans ma chambre.

Elle m'adressa un regard paniqué mais je ne la voyais pas, tout ce que je voyais c'était le corps famélique convulsant violemment sur mon lit, propulsant les draps aux quatre coins de la chambre, révélant sa nudité, sa maigreur, sa pâleur, me révélant sa splendeur.

Hermione s'agitait elle aussi autour de moi mais je n'entendais rien, j'avais laissé tomber ma lourde cape d'hiver et je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise rapidement, puis mon pantalon et enfin, je lançais un regard gêné vers Hermione…

- Tout va bien aller maintenant… Je lui assure.

- Tu es sûr Harry?

- Oui, affirmai-je, je sais ce dont il a besoin…

Et à ce moment précis, j'y croyais fort…

- Très bien, je repasserai demain matin…

Je hochai la tête et elle transplana.

Enfin, j'ôtai mes sous-vêtements et je m'étendis contre son corps, il se calma presque instantanément, il hoqueta un peu, résidu des sanglots qu'il avait versés puis il passa ses mains dans mon dos et enfonça ses ongles dans ma chair… est-ce qu'il voulait me punir de m'être enfui?

- Tout va bien Draco… je suis là, je ne te laisserai plus…

Et je murmurai dans son cou ma litanie infectieuse d'abandon:

- Pardon… pardon… pardon… je ne te laisserai plus… pardon…

C'était lui qui était au bord du précipice et pourtant moi qui me sentait si fragile entre ses mains. Nos corps étaient si étroitement serrés que rien n'aurait pu s'immiscer entre nous. Et je m'endormis… à ma place.

Le lendemain matin, une douce lumière filtrait entre les rideaux de la chambre mais j'étais bien au chaud et je refusais de quitter mon lit, ce délectable poids reposant sur ma poitrine était si bon, ses jambes qui se mêlaient aux miennes et ses flancs qui caressaient les miens…

- OH MERLIN!!

Je ne m'étais pas réveillé, je n'avais pas mis mon réveil, et ce poids c'était Draco! Je priais tous les dieux pour qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé puis je me raisonnai vivement en me disant que s'il avait été réveillé je serais probablement étalé par terre à l'heure qu'il était. Alors je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Et je sombrai dans un mercure profond, il venait de s'éveiller et j'allais bientôt mourir…

- Dra… Draco… attend, je peux tout t'expliquer, je te jure… laisse-moi… Je paniquai complètement… je ne voulais pas mais…

- DEGAGE DE LA POTTER!! COMMENT AS-TU PU?? QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT?? OH MERLIN… TU M'AS… TU M'AS…

- NON!! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, je te jure!

- ALORS COMMENT TU EXPLIQUES QUE JE SOIS NU ET TOI AUSSI ET DANS TON LIT EN PLUS!! TU AS ABUSE DE MOI!! TU N'ES QU'UN DETRAQUE!!

Il se redressa aussi digne qu'il le put sur mon lit, il était rouge de fureur et haletait dangereusement. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que je ne l'aurais jamais touché sans son accord… enfin pas comme ça! Mais je sentais que quoique je dise il ne me croirait pas… des larmes de désespoir dévalaient mes joues mais que faire face à lui? Je me sentais misérable alors qu'il continuait de vociférer à quel point je pouvais être pervers.

- TU CROIS QUE DIRIGER LA PRISON TE DONNE TOUS LES DROITS SUR LES PRISONNIERS!! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN POTTER!!

Un haut le cœur corrosif remonta ma gorge à ces mots cinglants, il me lacérait le cœur, il me traînait dans la boue…

- COMBIEN D'AUTRES PRISONNIERS AS-TU ENCORE A TON PALMARES POTTER?? DE COMBIEN PEUX-TU TE VANTER D'AVOIR VOLER LA DIGNITE??

Ce fut à ses mots que mon désespoir se transforma en rage et que j'explosai:

- TU NE SERAIS PLUS RIEN SANS MOI MALFOY!! PLUS RIEN QU'UN PRISONNIER DECHARNE ET MOURRANT DANS UNE CELLULE MITEUSE, TON CORPS BOUFFE PAR LES RATS!!

- Bon Dieu quelle suffisance Potter! Tu n'es qu'un dépravé! Tu crois que sauver le monde te donne droit sur tout! Eructa-t-il désabusé.

- JE NE T'AI RIEN FAIT!! Hurlai-je de plus belle, sentant mes cordes vocales trembler sous la tension. JE T'AI EMPECHE DE MOURIR ET C'EST BIEN MON SEUL CRIME!! J'AURAIS DU TE LAISSER CREVER!! MAIS NON, IL A FALLU QUE…

- … que tu joues les héros, c'est bien ce que tu allais dire? Tu es pathétique! Asséna-t-il sans pitié.

- OUI JE SUIS UN HEROS!! QUI A NOURRI TON CORPS PENDANT 5 ANS ALORS QUE TU TE MORFONDAIS APRES UN PERE QUI T'AS EMBRIGADE AU SERVICE DE CE MONSTRE!! QUI A RECHAUFFE TON CORPS TOUTES LES NUITS PENDANT 5 ANS GARDANT TA CELLULE A L'ABRI DE SES CREATURES DE L'ENFER?? QUI A CONSOLE TES CAUCHEMARS ET SECHE TES LARMES PENDANT TES DELIRES?? QUI A FAIT TOUT CA DRACO?? MOI, MOI, MOI ET ENCORE MOI!! TU N'ES RIEN SANS MOI!!

Et là, je le regardai m'asphyxiant presque de rage, il n'avait pas bougé mais son visage était blême, décomposé.

- Je ne t'ai pas touché Draco… Soufflai-je la voix rauque et brisée par mes cris, puis je poursuivais comme par dépit… même si j'aurais aimé, je ne t'ai pas touché…

Il sembla sortir de son état catatonique à ces mots. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il lui passait par l'esprit à cet instant précis.

- C'était toi… Dit-il simplement d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Une mèche dorée lui barrait le visage mais j'apercevais tout de même ses yeux, il était magnifique! Je ne reconnaissais pas ce visage, c'était lui pourtant je le voyais dans ses yeux, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait changé, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et j'avais très peur, il avait comme une main posée dessus… il pouvait très bien l'apaiser… ou me l'arracher…

- C'était toi… Répéta-t-il de cette même voix étrange.

- Moi quoi? Chuchotai-je pour ne pas briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Toutes ces nuits où je pensais mourir, quand je sentais cette chaleur autour de moi… je croyais… je croyais que la Mort avait enfin pitié, je croyais qu'elle venait enfin pour moi… je croyais que c'était sa chaleur qui m'emportait… mais c'était toi… c'était toi qui me laissait seul dans le froid tous les matins…

- Pardon… Le coupai-je peu sûr de ce pourquoi j'invoquais son pardon.

- Cette odeur… c'était toi aussi… parfois je sentais que la mort avait un parfum capiteux, presque familier, mais c'était toi…

Je ne voyais pas où tout cela me menait et j'avais si peur! Pourtant la magie se brisa avec ces trois mots:

- Laisse-moi maintenant…

Je ne discutai pas, le cœur battant je refermai la porte mais mes craintes étaient bien loin de s'être estompées.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Tout était terminé maintenant… J'envoyai valser ma tasse de thé sur le mur: HORS DE QUESTION! Tout sera terminé quand JE le dirais! Et il n'avait pas fini de m'entendre!

J'entrai en trombe dans ma chambre, l'idée de frapper ne m'avait même pas effleuré! Je le trouvai enfoui sous les draps mais la tête appuyée contre le mur.

- Je n'ai pas terminé Draco! Alors tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout! Tu me dois bien ça! Je t'ai sauvé la vie!

J'avais conscience d'être bien présomptueux mais il y avait une part de vérité et c'était la seule manière que j'avais trouvée pour le faire réagir.

- Tu oublies un détail Potter! Je ne t'avais rien demandé! Rétorqua Draco avec virulence.

- Bon sang Malfoy mais quel ingrat tu fais! Tu ne peux pas ravaler ta fierté pour une fois! M'emportai-je de plus belle.

- CE N'EST PAS MA PUTAIN DE FIERTE!! Rugit-il me faisant sursauter. JE MERITAIS ÇA, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, je mérite ça… Termina-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Là, j'avoue qu'il m'avait pris par surprise…

- Je veux finir de purger ma peine Potter…

Je restai sans voix, que pouvais-je lui répondre de toute manière? J'étais abasourdi, il avait muri beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais et finalement ce n'est pas cette rivalité infantile qui se dressait entre nous, c'était simplement un incident de parcours, _nos_ parcours, nos vies…

Je hochai la tête simplement, trois mois, il ne lui restait que trois mois, ensuite je quitterai cette prison sordide.

- D'accord, déclarai-je enfin, quand tu iras mieux tu y retournas…

- Combien… combien de temps il me reste? Je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps là-bas, à peine quelques sursauts de conscience parfois…

- Il te reste trois mois… annonçais-je d'une voix blanche… après tu seras libre et je suppose qu'il faudra que tu te renseignes auprès du ministère pour récupérer tes biens… bien sûr une grosse partie a été saisie par le ministère puisqu'ils ont retrouvé certains papiers attestant des affaires crapuleuses de ton père mais il te reste tout de même un capital relativement conséquent suite à tous les investissements…

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement comme s'il voulait juste que je me taise et je devais bien avouer que je parlais parce que je n'aimais pas cet étrange silence qui menaçait de s'installer, celui pendant lequel je brûlerais de lui demander de rester sans oser desceller mes lèvres…

- Potter?

Je levai les yeux vers lui rencontrant la glace que je ne me souvenais pas avoir quittée.

- Est-ce que tu as perdu ta place… à la prison…?

J'eus un sourire entre dérision et sarcasme avant de répondre:

- Je suis Harry Potter, je ne perds jamais rien…

Sauf ceux que j'aime… avais-je eu envie de préciser mais je me sentais suffisamment pathétique comme ça sans en rajouter…

- Mais je pensais que les dementors étaient…

- Ils le sont… coupai-je avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Et pendant encore combien de temps comptes-tu jouer les héros en bravant ta plus grande peur? Se moqua-t-il de l'ironie plein la gorge.

- Trois mois. Répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

Son regard agrippa le mien et ce fut le signe pour moi qu'il était temps de partir, c'était la plus longue conversation que je n'avais jamais eue avec Draco Malfoy.

- Tu devrais dormir maintenant…

Je sortais finalement de cette pièce, curieusement apaisé, je me demandais ce qu'il avait compris de cette conversation, j'avais presque tout avoué, maladroitement, à demi mot mais c'est tout ce dont j'étais capable je crois.

J'étais content qu'il sache, comme un lourd secret qu'on garde enfoui en soi et je regrettais de ne pas avoir savouré un peu plus sa présence.

Je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre depuis ce canapé dont les ressorts me broyaient les reins, la lumière du dehors était très faible, c'était un soir sans lune, je me surpris à penser à Remus, il me manquait, il était un peu comme le dernier écho de mes parents je crois et il n'était plus là. La nostalgie tambourinait une fois de plus à ma porte et je lui ouvrais grand. Il y avait des jours meilleurs parfois mais ces temps-ci je ressassais le passé comme s'il pouvait se remodeler rien que pour moi… du sur mesure…

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un grand fracas et je sus sans me poser de questions que ça venait de ma chambre. Je me précipitai et défonçai presque la porte pour trouver Draco effondré au sol, il s'était, considérant la scène, littéralement laissé tomber de son lit, il était livide et tremblait comme une feuille, on aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de ramper, après tout ce qu'il avait dit, aurait-il voulu fuir? N''avait-ce été qu'une parade?

- Po… Pot… Potter… je… j'… j'ai fr… froid…

Je voulais regarder dans ses yeux avant d'y croire…

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux de Draco Malfoy dans les miens avant de tendre la main vers moi. Et ce fut l'explosion dans ma tête, il reconnaissait qu'il avait besoin de moi et c'était la plus belle de toutes mes victoires, mon côté d'éternel gryffindor jubilait d'avoir fait ployer le slytherin mais le reste de moi se précipita pour l'enlacer.

Il soupira de bien-être alors que j'enroulais fermement mes bras autour de lui.

- Ne t'emballe pas Potter… tes couvertures sont juste un peu trop rêches pour ma peau délicate!

Et je ne pus supprimer ce sourire niais de mes lèvres, même lorsqu'il tenta de me l'ordonner de sa voix glaciale et dédaigneuse… pas quand mes mains glissaient sur son ventre, pas quand ma bouche effleurait son cou et définitivement pas lorsqu'il gémit de ne pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ma peau…

Je me dégageai de son étreinte suffisamment pour ôter mes vêtements, me tortillant en tous sens et lui arrachant une plainte agacée, puis me rallongeai à ses côtés, mon corps nu contre le sien comme j'en avais si souvent rêvé mais cette fois c'était vrai et je l'entendis soupirer dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin fut un peu plus maladroit parce que nos corps étaient toujours étroitement collés et je savais que si Draco était éveillé, mon état ne passait certainement pas inaperçu. C'est à cet instant que je le sentis se mouvoir contre moi, frottant outrageusement ses fesses contre ma verge gonflée et je pensais qu'il dormait encore, je stoppai donc ses hanches fermement de mes deux mains avant que ça n'aille trop loin et que je ne puisse le repousser, c'est alors qu'il se retourna dans mes bras et stupeur! Il était parfaitement éveillé et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui regardait dans mes yeux.

Il attrapa ma main sur sa hanche sans cesser de me regarder, ce n'est pas qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas totalement en confiance. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et dirigea nos deux mains sur mon sexe. Je crois… je crois qu'il voulait que je lui montre… que je lui montre ce que j'aime alors je le laissai doucement caresser ma virilité et déjà ma respiration était sifflante. Je pris une profonde inspiration et il la cajola du bout de ses doigts. Mon corps ignescent ne répondait plus à rien. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et il se plaça à demi sur moi, ma peau suintait de désir, entretenant une intime correspondance avec mes joues rougies, il inséra une de ses jambes entre les miennes, il frotta son propre sexe contre ma cuisse et Merlin, ce que c'était bon!

Je crois qu'il avait du sentir ma verge gonfler encore sous ses doigts… parce qu'il souriait.

J'avais envie de ses lèvres, j'humectai les miennes par réflexe mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas me donner ce que je voulais… pourtant je ne voulais qu'un baiser. En revanche, il prit franchement mon sexe dans sa main et ma respiration se coupa instantanément, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait avec ses ongles mais j'aimais les sentir courir sur moi.

Je poussai une clameur désespérée quand son autre main vint se joindre à l'équation, elle taquina mes bourses déjà offertes, jouant avec elles, les fit rouler dans le creux de sa paume, je sentais un feu dans mes joues, dans mes reins, dans mon ventre partout, embrasant, corrompant, pervertissant, soudoyant sans vergogne le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Ma poitrine se soulevait douloureusement, je suffoquais je crois et il accélérait sans pitié les mouvements de son poignet sur moi et j'aimais ça! Ma main l'avait déjà quittée mais mon corps pouvait dire qu'il savait parfaitement ce que j'aimais. Sa main gauche quitta mes bourses pour caresser mon ventre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de caresse, je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur Draco - bien sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas - mais sa caresse était si sensuelle que j'avais presque envie de croire qu'il le voulait aussi…

Son index jouait avec mon nombril, lui tournoyant autour dans un effleurement sadique, mais ce jeux là ne me faisait pas rire, il me faisait crier. Sa langue rejoignit bientôt son index et je ne savais plus où je vivais ni quel était mon nom et je m'en balançais parce que Draco Malfoy me touchait!

Il accélérait encore et je savais qu'il voulait me tuer à présent mais j'appelais la mort de tout mon être et l'accueillais chaleureusement. Je sentais la chair rougie glisser dans sa main, encore et encore et encore, son pouce câlinait la tête de mon désir et le contraste de douceur et de violence entre les mouvements vifs de sa main et les tendres caresses de son pouce me fit tourner la tête que je rejetais en arrière, mes yeux se révulsant sous les déferlantes de plaisir intense qui ravageaient mon corps et je suffoquais, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'étouffais, j'allais jouir, j'allais mourir…

- Dr… Dra… Draco… je… je vais… mourir, je vais mourir… Haletai-je péniblement.

J'avais connu beaucoup d'hommes, je n'aurais même pas pu en faire une estimation approximative si j'avais dû, j'avais tout fait avec ces hommes je crois et je les avais laissé faire en retour mais là dans les bras de mon prisonnier, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais connu ni le désir, ni l'excitation ni la jouissance, c'était plus fort que tout et ce n'était qu'une main sur mon sexe!

C'est là qu'il se mit à hauteur de mon visage et qu'il me sourit, je ne connaissais pas ce sourire mais les mouvements vifs de sa main ne s'arrêtaient pas et je haletais toujours comme un dingue absorbant la moindre petite goulée d'air qui ne boudait pas mes poumons. Et enfin, je sentis sa bouche, elle était partout sur mon visage, le butinant, le touchant à peine, parfois frôlant juste mes lèvres mais c'était ces caresses-là qui me faisaient frissonner le plus, c'était elles qui faisaient déborder mon corps de plaisir et aspirer mon cœur dans ce flot tumultueux d'émotions que je pensais anesthésiées depuis longtemps, puis il chuchota contre mes lèvres:

- Shhhh… tout ira bien… je suis là… n'ai pas peur… shhh… je te garde contre moi… Laisse-moi t'apaiser…

Et je reconnus parfaitement mes propres mots, il m'avait entendu… Et ses mouvements ralentirent sur mon sexe, se firent plus voluptueux, pourtant ma respiration demeurait toujours incertaine. Je voulais lui dire, je voulais tellement lui dire…

Je le sentis se frotter langoureusement sur ma cuisse, ses mouvements étaient très lents, presque calculés.

Il glissait sur ma chair au même rythme que sa main sur ma verge et je gémissais comme la dernière des catins, comme je n'avais jamais gémi pour un homme.

- Dra… co… je… venir…

Je ne pouvais plus avoir ni de pensées ni de phrases cohérentes, tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était Draco. Pourtant au dernier moment alors que mon corps allait se rendre, je le sentis presser la base de mon pénis et je l'interrogeai du regard, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes, il ancra ses yeux dans les miens un long moment, puis captura mes lèvres. Une douce pression, un mordillement et il se retira, embrassa mon nez, frotta le sien gentiment sur mes joues, sur mes lèvres et j'avançai toujours plus les miennes, recherchant avidement le contact de sa bouche qu'il me refusait.

- S'il te plaît… Draco…

J'espérais qu'en le suppliant il me donnerait ce que je voulais si fort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter…? Demanda-t-il presqu'innocemment bien que légèrement haletant aussi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux… murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- Ta… ta bouche… un baiser…

Et je vis que je l'avais surpris, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette réponse… mais c'était pourtant ce que je voulais…

Alors il m'embrassa, tendrement, avec beaucoup de retenue, apprenant d'abord la souplesse de mes lèvres, leur rondeur, leur goût juste un peu salé, leur texture légèrement humide et lorsqu'il pénétra ma bouche de sa langue, il relâcha ma verge d'un coup, et j'explosai littéralement dans sa main, complètement sous le choc, mes yeux écarquillés démesurément comme si c'eut été ma première jouissance et je le sentis venir contre ma cuisse dans un profond soupir.

Il resta dans mes bras après ça et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Il avait relevé sa tête dans une de ses mains et avait posé l'autre sur mon cœur… un hasard sans doute…

Il me fixait pensivement mais je n'osai lui dire ce qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Dans quelques jours, il serait suffisamment bien pour retourner à Azkaban et finir de purger sa peine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de ça, de nous je crois que c'était un _nous_ finalement mais j'y retournerai moi aussi et chaque soir, je me glisserai dans sa cellule comme depuis cinq ans jusqu'à la dernière nuit… et ensuite il partira et je partirai, peut-être que nous partirons ensemble… ou peut-être pas.


End file.
